Contingency
Collab between SCP-Deadlock and Revaeropium. ---- DISCLAIMER(s) #Parts of this are inspired by Season 1 of Imperialis' first Alternate Future of the World. #This is a fantasy (sort-of) pasta. It has many things which would not happen in real Minecraft, but this is NOT in any way realistic or real. #Please note that any pastas or users featured in this wiki may not be at all similar to their real counterparts. Most of these were randomised or chosen for a reason not related to their characteristics. Overview There is a world, divided between various syndicates, cliques, kingdoms, dictatorships, theocracies, tribes etc., all vying for power over the server, and thus they all despise each other. Sure, alliances may be formed, but they are always to combat a common enemy and it fractured after hey defeat their common enemy. They also range in power and influence, from gargantuan empires to small tribes. Here is a list of 5 of the most notable states on the server: * The United Federation of Sancterrium, led by Herobrine. * The Syndical Republic of Mortesius, led by Null. * The Heavenly Empire of Celestiux, led by Green Steve. * The Idiocracy of Montuaris, led by Entity 303. * The Democratic Kingdom of Frostralis, led by Disk 11. * The Social Republic of Franiux, led by Shadow of Unknown. * The Commonwealth of Lysandros, led by Alexbrine. Chapter I: Impossibility "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." -Sun Tzu It was, in the server's calendar, the first day of the year 501. The server had only two years ago been hit by a devastating plague which prevented crops from growing, animals from maturing and a select few rare, non-lethal but severe strands crossed over into people. Although the plagues were just a memory, the server was reeling from this blow and had barely recovered. After the plague struck the server, the community was much more divided than before. Tensions sparked between the great powers. Sancterrium on one side, backed up by an alliance of Illiuterran nations who had lost their colonies but were still world players, such as Franiux, Montuaris and Frostralis, and on the other, Mortesius, Celestiux and their allies. This is where it all begins. 1st of January, 501. After a reported Morteurban terrorist attack on Mortesius’ capital city, killing 10 players, Mortesius’ leader, Null, declares a state of war between Mortesius and the Republic of Morteurbe, led by The Red Eyes of Darkness. of Morteurbe I didn’t do anything, I swear! Republic of Mortesius YOUR CRIES FOR HELP WON’T HELP YOU. Republic of Franiux Everyone, we can’t let Null regain his power again. We need to stop him. Federation of Sancterrium No. Republic of Franiux What? Herobrine, what’s gotten into you? Federation of Sancterrium I won’t threaten the safety of the world, just because Null is invading some insignificant nation. of Montuaris I hate to say this, but I agree with Herobrine. Republic of Franiux …Fine. The Red Eyes of Darkness was slain by Null. 30th of January, 501. After a relatively short war, Mortesius annexes Morteurbe. Kingdom of Frostralis You know what? I think we need to disband this alliance. It isn’t working anymore. Republic of Franiux I most definitely agree. 5th of February, 501. The cooperation pact between Herobrine, Alexbrine and the Illiuterran nations is disbanded. Republic of Mortesius The Illiuterrans, their alliance has crumbled. Empire of Celestiux It’s time for us to rise. What do you think, Herobrine? Federation of Sancterrium Of course. 1st of March, 501. The Pact of Freedom is established, consisting of Sancterrium, Mortesius, and Celestiux. Republic of Franiux Wait what?! Kingdom of Frostralis The end of times is upon us. of Borysthenium This is a nightmare. One which we will never awake from. of Tarazet Why the hell did you betray us? Federation of Sancterrium It’s for the greater good. of Lucretia Sure it is. ---- of Lysandros Ever since the plague, everything has completely escalated. of Lysandros The alliance is gone, nations are at each other’s throats, and Herobrine has betrayed our trust. of Lysandros I-I’m not sure I will be able to keep the peace. ??????? You can’t. And you never could. of Lysandros W-wait, who the hell are you? ??????? I am peace. ??????? I am the law. ??????? I am order. ??????? I am wisdom. ??????? I am truth. ??????? I am justice. Cubic Republic of Inkami I am your saviour. Chapter II: Retrogression "There is nothing permanent except change." -Heraclitus Federation of Sancterrium It’s time for a little government reform. 15th of April, 501. The United Federation of Sancterrium changes its name to the United Empire of Sancterrium. Empire of Sancterrium For freedom, and justice. ---- of Uesugi It’s now or never. 10th of May, 501. The Federation of Uesugi successfully invades its surrounding nations and occupies them within a week. Ienai changes their name to DekuDesu!. Cubic Republic of Inkami Deku. Welcome back to the world, my friend. of Uesugi I’m happy to be back. Let’s get to work right away. Cubic Republic of Inkami Yes. There is much to be done. ---- Republic of Franiux Hmm. The situation in Iaponia is pretty suspicious. Should we intervene? of Montuaris No. Kingdom of Frostralis And why not? of Montuaris We don’t need to waste valuable time and money on a backwater region such as Iaponia. It won’t affect us. We can just make some deals and all our problems will be over. Republic of Franiux You’ve changed, 303. I hope it’s for the best. ---- of Lysandros Herobrine, I’d like to talk to you. Empire of Sancterrium No, Alexbrine. of Lysandros Alright then. Goodbye. Empire of Sancterrium I’m sorry Alexbrine. It’s all for the best. ---- of Lysandros But why? Why would Herobrine do this? Cubic Republic of Inkami Everything you hold dear is starting to collapse. Only I can save you. All of you. of Lysandros Fine. of Lysandros Tell me what to do. ---- Empire of Sancterrium What do you mean, no?! I created you! Chapter III: We Are the Gods Now "Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth." -Psalm 46:10 of Montuaris Herobrine, we need to talk. Empire of Sancterrium I'm all ears. of Montuaris Herobrine, how long are we going to keep this operation secret. I'm getting more and more anxious as time goes by. of Montuaris I think they're beginning to develop functioning minds of their own. They won't respond to orders. Empire of Sancterrium Sorry 303, but I'm not exactly sure. Keep it secret for however long it needs to be. We can't let the world know about Operation Utopia. of Montuaris In my eyes, Utopia can change the world. The technology provided by them has neverending possibilities! We can revolutionise this world! Empire of Sancterrium Definitely not. This technology would destabilise the world. of Montuaris Whatever you say. Hopefully you will be right. Empire of Sancterrium You know how right I always am. Furthermore, with their help, eternal peace will finally be achieved. of Montuaris Sigh. Ok. Let's continue. For order. Empire of Sancterrium Unity. Progress. Security. Empire of Sancterrium For the greater good. ---- of Uesugi Casennie. Stop your plans to invade me. Right. Now. Plutocracy I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about. of Uesugi It's people like you that keep us from reaching enlightenment. Plutocracy Your gibberish and nonsense has finally pushed me over the edge. Let's fight. of Uesugi Such a predictable move. Prepare to pay for your sins. 2nd of January, 502. The Decimal Plutocracy declares war on the Federation of Uesugi. Plutocracy It looks like your army is a little...outdated. I'm pushing into your land easily. of Uesugi I'm just getting started. Sean, may I? Cubic Republic of Inkami All for it. 20th of January, 502. The tide of the war turns, as Uesugi forces penetrate through Decimal personnel. Plutocracy ...This...isn't...possible...What even are you? of Uesugi I am the law. Now, pay for your crimes. Casennie is slain by DekuDesu!. 1st of Feburary, 502. The Decimal government is replaced with a pro-Obstruct Cube Order one. The nation is renamed the Chinchouzian Republic. Republic Hello. It's been a while. Cubic Republic of Inkami Welcome back. Republic I thought this time it was going to be different. That maybe we were finally free. That we wouldn't have to do this again. of Uesugi It's our punishment. It was foolish to think otherwise. Republic Do the others remember? Cubic Republic of Inkami No, they don't remember a thing. of Uesugi But it's our job to help them remember. ---- 17th of April, 502. Montuaris, Borysthenium, Frostralis and Tarazet, join the Pact of Freedom. Republic of Franiux You four! What is the meaning of this? of Borysthenium I sense a great and lethal war coming in the not-so-far future. I simply do not want to be on the losing side. Republic of Franiux How the hell can you associate yourself with these Machiavellian, cold-blooded, authoritarian murderers?! of Montuaris Do you really think you're so innocent? of Montuaris No nation is perfect. We all have stained records. i'm just trying to do what's best. Republic of Franiux I... Republic of Franiux No. You're trying to brainwash me. Look at yourself. Don't talk to me again. ---- of Lysandros It's been some time. I've done everything I've told you to do. What now? Cubic Republic of Inkami Now? We wait for the moment. of Lysandros We wait? But most importantly, wait for what? Cubic Republic of Inkami We wait for the great war of course. What else? of Lysandros Wait. there'll be a war?! You never told me! Cubic Republic of Inkami It's the only way that peace can be achieved. Peace through bloodshed. The final battle. Believe me, we will prevail. You will survive. Many of the steps I have instructed you to take will ensure you are prepared. of Lysandros You're insane. I can't trust you, Cubic Republic of Inkami Have faith, because we have already won. Cubic Republic of Inkami M''hA'e 'S''' h''To'E'o'R'd'F'e'R'd 'O''' o''Wn'N'e'0704> Now the countdown begins. Chapter IV: The Bear Awakes "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." -Julius Robert Oppenheimer 4th of December, 502. 13 nations join the Illiuterran Union. '' Republic of Mortesius Our window of opportunity is closing. We have to act quickly! Empire of Sancterrium Yes, of course, but first we will expand our little alliance. Empire of Sancterrium And I think I have an idea. Empire of Celestiux And what would that be? Empire of Sancterrium Watch and learn. nations <-> Unite! ''25th of December, 502. Under Sancterrian encouragement and influence, 6 nations unite to form the State of Bezideln, a military dictatorship led by the Pact of Freedom-backed Giberbyte7. of Bezideln I will bring our home into a golden age. No longer will it be the continent everybody frowns upon. of Bezideln First off, I will ensure my dominance by joining the Pact of Freedom. 1st of January, 503. The State of Bezideln joins the Pact of Freedom. Empire of Celestiux ...Impressive, to say the least. Empire of Sancterrium Thanks. Empire of Celestiux um...Null? Republic of Mortesius Yes? Empire of Celestiux I think that we are ready. It's nearly time. Republic of Mortesius Agreed. I'm ready. This is what I was born to do. 31st of January, 503. Twenty people are killed by a Morteurban nationalist in a terror attack. He is known to have contacts in the neighbouring country of Attakrus. Republic of Mortesius THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! YOU ARE GOING DOWN! of Attakrus I didn't order this, I swear! Republic of Mortesius You've been around for far too long. It's time to die! Republic of Franiux Null, back off. Erehmorfton is innocent. Republic of Mortesius You know, what? I won't. Only Notch can save you now, and he turns a blind eye to us. 5th of February, 503. The Syndical Republic of Mortesius declares a state of war between it and the Oligarchy of Attakrus. Republic of Franiux You've pushed others around for far too long, Null. We're intervening. 6th of February, 503. The Illiuterran Union joins the war on the side of Attakrus. Republic of Mortesius You're forgetting that I have allies too! 7th of February, 503. The Syndical Republic of Mortesius calls the Pact of Freedom into war on their side. of Lysandros We're kind of outnumbered and outmatched here! Republic of Franiux Relax. I'm in the middle of changing this right now. 10th of February, 503. 15 nations join the Illiuterran Union. ---- Cubic Republic of Inkami My friends, it is time. 28th of February, 503. The Obstruct Cube Order declares war on both the Illiuterran Union and the Pact of Freedom. of Lysandros I thought you were with us! Cubic Republic of Inkami You will understand, in time. We're still with you, just not in the way you'd expect. of Lysandros Ok... ---- Empire of Sancterrium Sean. Why haven't you, Zia and Deku joined the Pact of Freedom. What all this nonsense about you three forming your own strange alliance? Cubic Republic of Inkami I'll let Zia talk. Republic I'm sorry. We've moved past you, Herobrine. Empire of Sancterrium Sean, you don't remember. don't you?! I created you! You have to obey me! We've gone over this multiple times. Cubic Republic of Inkami That's what you think. Empire of Sancterrium Doesn't matter. Right now, you're just a failed experiment to me. I can get rid of you easily. Piece of cake. Empire of Sancterrium Execute it. /terminate The Hooded One ERROR: There was a problem executing the command. Empire of Sancterrium ...WHY THE HELL CAN'T I TERMINATE YOU?! Cubic Republic of Inkami Unlike you, I planned ahead. I knew you would try to kill me. I'm better than you, Herobrine, in every possible way. Now, please leave. We will settle this on the battlefield instead. Empire of Sancterrium So the student is now the master, eh? Oh well, I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. Empire of Sancterrium May the best man win. Cubic Republic of Inkami I will. ---- of Montuaris Herobrine, I told you so! I told you they would rebel, but you didn't listen! Empire of Sancterrium 303. keep in mind that they haven't won yet. Empire of Sancterrium We'll crush them like bugs. Chapter V: Home "History is written by the victors." -Winston Churchill 5th of March, 503. After a lull, the Pact of Freedom launch a surprise offensive on Attakrus. It only takes their forces a day to reach the capital. of Attakrus I can't do this anymore! They've surrounded my capital! My civilians are dying! I surrender. Gourmand is slain by Null. 7th of March, 503. The Oligarchy of Attakrus officially surrenders to the Syndical Republic of Mortesius. Republic of Franiux Gourmand! No! of Iapetos I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do, S.O.U. of Iapetos They'll be headed in my direction next. We'll need to mobilise our forces there. Metheoic States What about me? I'm expecting a Sancterrian invasion any second now. of Lysandros Don't worry. He'll have to take on both of us. Metheoic States What? You know that Herobrine is stronger than both of us combined. of Lucretia I think what we need, is a diversion. Something to draw them off. of Ugrios Maybe...this is a risk, but we could ask the Obstruct Cubists. Republic of Franiux Those delusional psychopaths? Never. Idiocracy of Merope Here's what we can do. Dead is the sole Pact of Freedom member on the Arcadian continent, so we can take him out. of Gacrux I agree. It's time to get my coastline back. 15th of March, 503. The Greater Illiuterran Union member states bordering the Diarchy of Mortuum launch a surprise invasion. Mortuum capitulates after 24 hours. Khedivate of Niloticum We just lost what little influence we had in Arcadia. of Bezideln It's fine. We can take out all the other states in Aratae. 1st of April, 503. The Pact of Freedom states in the continent of Aratae invade their neighbours. They successfully occupy all of them. Federation All our allies in Aratae, gone like they weren't there in the first place! of Khaaltai Their weapons are way ahead of our best tech! of Ugrios There's something else too. of Ugrios They haven't touched Northern Illiuterra yet. of Ugrios We've been waiting for an invasion which isn't happening right now. Empire of Celestiux I think it's time to do this. 1st of April, 503. The Heavenly Empire of Celestiux declares war on the Takeido Shogunate. Shogunate You know what? I surrender. Just don't touch my people! of Uesugi It's time we do something. We'll bring you home, Celestiux. 1st of May, 503. The Federation of Uesugi and the Chinchouzian Republic invade Celestiux. It takes just 23 hours for Green Steve to respond. Empire of Celestiux Y-You can stop. Empire of Celestiux I remember. I remember it all. Empire of Celestiux Do we really have to do this? Federation It's our punishment. We can't escape it. Empire of Celestiux If I must, I shall. 1st of May, 503. The Heavenly Empire of Celestiux surrenders to the Obstruct Cube Order. The government adopts an Obstruct Cubist government form and renames itself the Greater Republic of Celestiux. Green Steve's name changes to TheRedSteve. The G.R.C. leaves the Pact of Freedom and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. Cubic Republic of Inkami Execute it. /liberate The Hooded One Command successfully executed. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros I have been freed. Freed from my chains. ---- of Lysandros It's time. 30st of May, 503. The government of Lysandros adopts an Obstruct Cubist government form and renames itself the Titanian Republic. Alexbrine's name changes to Hastolat. The G.R.C. leaves the Greater Illiuterran Union and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. Republic of Franiux ALEXBRINE, ARE YOU INSANE?! of Ugrios Actually he may be onto something. We're on the losing side. But the Obstruct Cubists haven't lost a single battle. of Ugrios I think I'll follow. 10th of June, 503. The government of Ugrios adopts an Obstruct Cubist government form and renames itself the Neo-Trollpasta Republic. RazorPlus's name changes to Neo-Skeleton33221. The Neo-Trollpasta Republic leaves the Greater Illiuterran Union and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. 10th of June, 503. The governments of Metheos and Merope adopts an Obstruct Cubist government form and rename themselves the Anahuacian State and the Union of Meropium. Lick's name changes to Frost Girl and rAiDEn's name changes to Daylight Stealer. The two leave the Greater Illiuterran Union and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. 20th of June to 11th of July, 503. All the nations of the Greater Illiuterran Union leave and join the Obstruct Cube Order, except for Franiux, Borysthenium and the Republic of Cassandia. Republic of Franiux Cassandia, Lusitania? You're still with me? and Lusitania <---> We're with you, no matter what. Empire of Sancterrium I've seen enough. I will use the weapon. Gib7, have you finished? If you have, release it onto the streets of Franiux now. of Bezideln Yes. Empire of Sancterrium Release it onto Antaros as well. of Bezideln ...I can't pretend anymore, can I? 20th of July, 503. The State of Bezideln leaves the Pact of Freedom and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. Empire of Sancterrium Traitor! You'll die with the rest of them. Empire of Sancterrium ...why isn't the bio-weapon working against Frown? Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros You used a weapon of my own design against me. How desperate are you now? Republic of Franiux Wait, a bio-weapon? Herobrine, this is inhumane! You're killing innocent civilians! Republic of Franiux This is it then. I always wanted to make a difference. Guess not. But I'd rather surrender to the Obstruct Cubists than you unethical freaks. 1st of July, 503. The Social Republic of Franiux surrenders to the Obstruct Cube Order. ---- Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Don't worry, S.O.U. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros I have seen heaven. Utopia. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros It's beautiful. Chapter VI: Into That Good Night "Do not go gentle into that good night." -Dylan Thomas Republic of Celestiux They don't seem likely to give up. What should we do? Republic They've created an impenetrable barrier! We can't gain any ground! Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros They will capitulate eventually. When we show them the fault in themselves, it will all be ours. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. Republic It shall. ---- Republic of Mortesius Herobrine, the war is lost. We are about to run out of provisions and our citizens are calling for this to end. Republic of Mortesius Maybe being an Obstruct Cubist won't be so bad. Empire of Sancterrium NULL, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! Empire of Sancterrium The Hooded One was my own creation. I made his framework with my own hands. I can bring him to his senses. of Tarazet Another sick alliance, tainted by you. of Tarazet You should know that you brainwashed me. You genuinely made me believe that we were fighting for the greater good. of Tarazet However, now I know better. You, Herobrine, Emperor of Sancterrium, are the true evil in the world. 2nd of October, 503. The Republic of Tarazet leaves the Pact of Freedom and joins the Obstruct Cube Order. ---- Empire of Sancterrium Hooded One. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Don't call me that anymore. I'm not your petty slave anymore. In fact, I never was. Empire of Sancterrium You are my doing. You aren't real. Now, obey me! Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros You really think I have a hive mind? Let me tell you a story, Herobrine. A story of adventure, greed, jealousy and betrayal. -BEGIN FLASHBACK- DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z EVENT-SEGMENT: 99-Z999-Z9 TIME-SEGMENT: 795 "Obstruct Cube Era of Harmony" Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros I'm certain. Republic I'm with you, Midori. The corruption has to be stopped. State You know that if we're caught, we'll be in massive trouble, right? Is this really needed? of Uesugi I believe so. We've been played for fools. We've strayed much too far from our ideals. Because of this, I believe that it is time to end the Obstruct Cube Order. This simply can't be tolerated anymore. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros So, if we're all in agreement, let's meet in a secluded place. 9th of January, 795. The secret alliance called the Anti Cube Order of the Heroium, or the Heroium for short, is established between Frown, Deku, Zia, Frost Girl, Daylight Stealer, TheRedSteve and VarietyPlus. ---- 20th of January, 795. A terrorist attack, the first since the end of the Great War, occurs in the capital of the Federal Republic of Penumbra. 10 people were killed. Republic of Penumbra Oh my god! A terrorist just attacked my capital! Mors' A terrorist attack?! The last one was...god, I don't even remember when! Republic of Penumbra 10 people dead, in broad daylight! A further 24 injured! Federation of Ultramarium Word can't get out that this happened. Kill or silence any witnesses. Republic of Penumbra Been there, done that. I worry about the stability of our order just about as much as you. Mors' But...how is this possible? We're a perfect society. The only way this could happen is if... Federation of Ultramarium ...The perpetrator is one of us. Republic of Penumbra What do we do? Republic of Penumbra A criminal, maybe criminals, walk in our utopia. Federation of Ultramarium They can't hide forever. of Acrux A great disturbance is coming. One that will shake the earth. of Marenos I sense it too, Toaster, but there's nothing we can do. We can only sit and watch. Federation I wish us all the best of luck during these troubled times. Mors' Oh god! My storages have been completely wiped! Republic of Penumbra Isn't it more distressing that your ENTIRE ARMY HAS DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR?! Federation of Ultramarium This attack must have been planned for an awfully long time. Federation of Ultramarium We detected quantum fluctuations. that can only be caused by... Republic of Penumbra ...Transdimensional teleportation. But this requires gargantuan amounts of energy. It's also hard to process. Even before the war, every single person was forbidden to use it. Federation I can't stand this tension anymore! It was Frown! He was the one who stole the technology and transported the armies. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Traitor! You promised to keep it a secret. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros My brethren, rise. 5th of February, 795. The nations of Antaros, Uesugi and Chinchouzia declare a schism from the Obstruct Cube Order. State I'm sorry, Frown. I can't bring myself to do this. Republic of Celestiux I can't either. I never should have joined your little band of dissenters. I welcome whatever punishment I face. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Are you really such cowards? You deserve to be annihilated like the rest of them. of Uesugi We're with you, Frown. Until the very end. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Thank you. I knew I could count on the two of you. DekuDesu! is kicked from the server by the Obstruct Cubic Council. CZHouzit is kicked from the server by the Obstruct Cubic Council. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros D-Deku? Zia? What have you monsters done with them?! Federation of Ultramarium They've been punished. And you will be too, Frown. TheRedSteve is kicked from the server by the Obstruct Cubic Council. Frost Girl is kicked from the server by the Obstruct Cubic Council. Federation of Ultramarium For splitting from the Obstruct Cube Order, we banish you from this realm, never to return. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros Nothing you will ever do will be more painful as this. You just killed my only friends in this mad world. Federation of Ultramarium Oh, no, no, there's more in store for you. Federation of Ultramarium We provide you with...how do I put this... Federation of Ultramarium ...Knowledge. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros W-Wait. This...all o-f th-is... Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros No, no, no, no! You disgusting, ugly, immoral, sick bastards! I've been at this for infinite years! I can't do this anymore, not ever! MasterFrown0704 is kicked from the server by the Obstruct Cubic Council. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 1stof January 001 Sean joined the game. of Inkopolis You took everything from us. Zia joined the game. of Alkes We will find you. Name Plays joined the game. of Shimazu And when we do; we will kill you. Painfully. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 1stof January 501 Cubic Republic of Inkami I-I'm alive. Federation of Sancterrium Hooded One. Your purpose in this world is to maintain the peace. Can you do this without killing everyone alive? Cubic Republic of Inkami It would be my pleasure to do so. Federation of Sancterrium Let's get started then. Cubic Republic of Inkami Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. -END FLASHBACK- Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros This brings us to now. The present. Empire of Sancterrium Why the hell should I believe you? You could be feeding me a pack of lies. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros You know it's true. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros And Mortesius knows it is, too, don't you? Mors' He speaks the truth, Herobrine. Empire of Sancterrium I'm still not convinced. Cubic Ink Republic of Antaros The evidence is right in front of you and you still deny it? Pathetic. Fico, liberate him. Federation of Ultramarium Gladly. 31st of October, 503. Obstruct Cubic rebels rise up in Sancterrium. The government surrenders in less than a day due to their overwhelming force. Federation of Ultramarium Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. ''DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z - ELEVATED''' ---- ''This is the end of the first part of the series. The second part can be found here. Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Collabs Category:Long_Pastas Category:Chat Category:ChatPasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Contingency Series Category:Factionpasta